Lona Morningbrow
Lona Morningbrow was a willful and adventurous High Elf who came from nothing and made it her goal to be a Farstrider. Falling for childhood sweetheart and fellow ranger Eowyn, she would settle down with him after many decades and have their only child, Shuna. She would perish at the hands of the Scourge during the Fall as she bought time for her husband and daughter to flee out of Quel'thalas. It is unknown as to what happened to both her body and soul afterwards. In life Lona had always made it her goal to be unapologetic in her enthusiasms, and her love of life was infectious. While she could be at times mischievous, it was always with good intentions and her acts lighthearted at worst. Appearance Lona was a woman with light peach skin and a rectangular build at 5'7''. She often kept her dusky-blonde hair tied up in a tight ponytail, but would let her bangs hang free at each side. Her eyes with a bright baby blue with an upturned shape and defined cheekbones. She had an athletic build with multiple blemishes and a worn nature to her hands and feet. History Early Life Lona was orphaned at an unknown date as a baby and never had the chance to know her deceased parents. Being raised in Silvermoon's Orphan Home, she had often spent her childhood sneaking around the city and exploring all the nooks and crannies they had to offer. Taking an interest in observing the Farstriders during their training sessions, a young Lona decided that her goal in life was to become a Farstider. A ragamuffin at first glance, she was often seen as a yammering nuisance who often stuck her head where it didn't belong. Her outward friendliness would not go unnoticed when she latched onto a young and timid Eowyn Embermorne during an archery class. The two would soon bond as she managed to sneak herself into classes and eventually work her way up to be officially accepted as a Ranger and given her own bow, Thori'thas. For the next few decades, she would work under the Farstriders and their various tasks, giving herself the last name of 'Morningbrow'. The First and Second War When news of the First War came out, Lona was sympathetic to the refugees of Stormwind. She'd get her chance when her division was deployed in the Second War to assist the Battle at Hillsbrad alongside her beloved friends Eowyn and Salbathos, continuing to fight on various other fronts. When the war ended, she declared her fondness for Eowyn in a bold fashion and the two eloped shortly afterwards. Married Life Lona and Eowyn would enjoy a few more years together as a couple before deciding to settle down to have their first and only child, Shuna. Lona was overjoyed to have a girl and would dote on her daughter whenever she had the chance, often taking her on walks, bug-catching, and practicing her archery. While she had thoughts of having another child, she and her husband eventually decided that they were happy with just one. The Fall of Quel'Thalas Lona was stationed alongside her husband south of Windrunner Spire when news of the Scourge invasion broke out at their post. Abandoning their post, Lona raced to Windrunner Village to retrieve Shuna from their home. She arrived in time to scoop up her daughter before Arthas' army arrived, taking only a few precious items with them before warning the town. Fleeing south to reunite with her husband, the two had considered sending Shuna up north with other children being evacuated via ships in Silvermoon City, but soon decided against it under the mindset she was safer under their own protection. With that, they begun their flight southwest, hoping going against the grain of the Scourge's path and their own hyper-acute knowledge of the forests would give them the advantage and subtly to sneak out to a safe haven unscathed. Lona eventually met her demise as she, her husband, and Shuna were being chased down by a pack of ghouls. Her last action was holding off the swarm as she gave Eowynn enough time to flee with their wounded daughter before being torn to pieces. It is unknown what happened to her body afterwards. Personality In life, Lona always had a bubbly and loud personality, always unafraid to voice her opinion and eager to hear anyone elses. She could sometimes border on motormouth, but in the end she would always lend an ear to listen if asked. She had a playful nature to her in her mannerisms and way she presented herself, always expressive in her mannerisms. She cared deeply for those she loved, and not hesitate to tear down someone she felt was unjust and cruel.